How to Play
Introduction This page aims to guide new players through the mechanics and functions of the game, though it can be referred to later on during the game. Loading In When you first play the game, you will be greeted with a loading screen while assets load. You can skip this but some of the assets in the game will appear invisible until fully loaded. Getting Started Upon joining the game you will be greeted with a interface showing various custom UIs as well as the familiar ROBLOX GUIs of the player board and the chat. The custom UIs have various functions. Starting from the top left: PC Controls Mobile/Tablet UIs Mobile and Tablet users have slightly different positioning of UIs. The Tower Deck, Level Bar and Coins, Triumphs & Victories are centred on the screen as well as all pop-up UIs. There is also the Run, Emote, Move joystick and Jump buttons. Starting Out At the beginning of your time in the game, you start off with the Scout tower and $100. With this, you can only buy the Sniper. To get more coins, you can either redeem Codes or purchase some with robux. Follow the instructions above to buy and equip towers. The Lobby Taking the camera's initial position as North, to the West are the Survival Server Elevators. All these elevators have a capacity of 4 players, with the maps being selected at random. To the East are the Versus Server Elevators, as well as the Versus leaderboards. These elevators hold 8 players, 4 for the red team and 4 for the blue team. The versus leaderboards show the people with the highest amount of wins. To the North are the Mega Server Elevators, in which you need to be Level 15+. These elevators hold up to 8 players. In addition to this, there is also the event elevator, for Event Maps. Portraits of the main contributors for the game can also be found. All the elevators lower down in 30 seconds after being activated. If nobody has joined the elevator in 60 seconds, the map is changed. To the South are the main leaderboards. These show people with the highest level and most amount of triumphs. Gameplay When you first enter a match, you can choose the mode for the match you are about to play. You can choose Easy, Normal, Hard or Insane. The harder the mode, the more health zombies have, but the more wave reward you get. There are also more waves in harder modes. Overall, the defeat/triumph rewards are greater for harder modes per wave. The mode with the most votes is selected. After this all players start with $500 or $600 if they are in the community group. The exception to this are two-pathed maps such as Infernal Abyss where players start with $1,000 or $1,100. The other exceptions are event maps. With this cash, you can place towers down. You can only place towers down if their range circle is blue. Ground towers, such as the Scout or Soldier, can be placed on ground spots, where there are no red spots. Cliff towers, such as the Sniper or Outlaw can be placed on cliff spots, where there are no red spots. The blue circle of the tower indicates the range of the tower. If a zombie crosses this blue circle, the tower will be able to attack the zombie. To place down a tower, click the tower icon you want to place down. You can use the "Q''" key to cancel placement and the "''R" key to rotate placement. For tablet/mobile users, you need to double tap to select and place down towers. You can only place down 15 towers, with some other towers, like the Military Base, having placement limits. Zombie follow the the path and walk in the direction in which the arrow points. They do not variate and follow a set pattern, which more or less follows that found on the Waves page. The exceptions are two-pathed maps and event maps. Certain zombies have immunities and abilities. For example, Moltens cannot be attacked by Pyromancers, Hiddens cannot be attacked by towers without hidden detection and the Tank 1 can throw rocks, stunning towers. The more players in the server, the more health zombies have. The main bar is the amount of health you have. It is calculated with a base health of 100 and everyone's level on the server added together. For each zombie that reaches the end, their health is taken away from the game health. The left text is the current wave. The right text is the remaining amount of time for the wave to end/wave to start. If the timer runs out during a wave, you do not get the wave reward. The skip wave vote comes after 10-20 seconds have elapsed in the wave. It requires the stated amount of votes for the vote to continue. For example, 0/2 means that 0 players have voted to skip the wave and 2 players are required to skip the wave. Skipping the wave means that you get the wave reward early but that also means that the next wave starts early, meaning that zombies can create huge hordes. If you tap or click on a placed tower, you open up its upgrade GUI. The next upgrade changes are shown, as well as the next upgrade level. The upgrade cost is also shown. You can click it to buy the upgrade. If the tower is maxed out, the upgrade cost button says "Maxed". Next to the upgrade cost button is the targeting of the tower. First targets the first zombie and is the default setting for most towers. Closest targets the closest zombie. Strongest targets the strongest zombie and is the default setting for the Sentry. Next to the targeting UI is the sell button. The amount of money you get back is shown above the sell button. In versus, the individual team health bars are shown. You cannot skip waves in versus. In versus servers, you can send zombies after wave 10, for a fee. The zombie types are shown on the icon. If you cannot send the zombie yet, the wave you can send the zombie at is shown. After the round ends, you are given three results. In survival servers, you can can either triumph or lose. In versus servers, you can triumph, win or lose (if both teams reach the end of the match, they triumph). The match length is shown below the result as well as the round rewards for all players. After this, everyone is teleported back to the lobby. Category:Browse